disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Pirates Play Set/Gallery
Figures Pirates Playset Piece.JPG|The side of the starter pack Play Set piece featuring Pirates of the Caribbean. JackSparrowFigure.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow's figure. DSCN4262.JPG|The figures from the play set. Artwork Disney Concept 82.jpg|Concept art of Jack Sparrow. Disney Concept 91.jpg|Concept art of Barbossa holding Jack. Disney Concept 90.jpg|Concept art of Davy Jones. Disney Concept 86.jpg|Concept art of Joshamee Gibbs. Disney Concept 74.jpg|Concept ar of Tia Dalma. Disney Concept 88.jpg|Concept art of a Driftwood Pirate. Disney Concept 79.jpg|Concept art of a Clam Pirate. Disney Concept 87.jpg|Concept art of a Turtle Pirate. Disney Concept 72.jpg|Concept art of Play Set Townspeople from the play set. Disney Concept 80.jpg|Concept art of Play Set Townspeople from the play set. Disney Concept 92.jpg|Concept art of critters from the pay set. Disney Concept 100.jpg|Concept art of the Atlas Blade. Disney Concept 75.jpg|Concept art of Jack Sparrow throwing dynamite at Davy Jones and The Flying Dutchman. SNielson Infinity Ship Ideas.jpg|Concept art of the different customizations for the Player's Pirate Ship. Ship TiaDalmaWreck concept.jpg|Concept art of Tia Dalma's Ghost Ship. Ship Skeletal concept.jpg|Concept art of the Skeletal Ship. Ship Revenge concept.jpg|Concept art of the Revenge. Ship Navy small Concept.jpg|Concept art of a small Royal Navy Ship. Ship ShenZhou concept.jpg|Concept art of the Shen Zhou. Ship Shivaji sizes 01.jpeg|Concept art of the Shivaji. Ship ShivajiLargeFigure 01b.jpg|Concept art of the Shivaji's figurehead. Delivery items 02.jpg|Concept art of a boat intended to deliver purchases in the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set. Disney Concept 89.jpg|Concept art of the boat that delivers purchases in the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set. Customisation ToyDelivery 03.jpg|Concept art of the dock to which purchases are delivered by boat in the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set. Disney Concept 73.jpg|Concept art of one of Tia Dalma's statues. Disney Concept 78.jpg|Concept art of a ship sailing in the play set. Disney Concept 76.jpg|Concept art of a ship sailing in the play set. Island TreasureApproach 01.jpg|Concept art of an environment in the play set. Island PirateApproach 01.jpg|Concept art of an environment in the play set. Disney Concept 83.jpg|Concept art of a ship sailing in the play set. Island Silhouettes CB Concept.jpg|Concept art of an island in the play set. Disney Concept 84.jpg|Concept art of an island in the play set. Disney Concept 85.jpg|Concept art of an island in the play set. Island Silhouettes Roughs 02.jpeg|Concept art of some islands in the play set. Disney Concept 117.jpg|Concept art of temple ruins in the play set. Disney Concept 77.jpg|Concept art of a jungle in the play set. Disney Concept 118.jpg|Concept art of Tia Dalma's house in the play set. Island TiaDalma Cabin 01b.jpg|Concept art of Tia Dalma's house. Disney Concept 150.jpg|Concept art of an island in the play set. Effects.jpg|Concept art of the fort, ship, and areas in the play set and some special effects. Flags Concept.jpg|Concept art of different designs for pirate emblems in the play set. In-Game PotcIN.jpg POTC Play Set Theme.jpg disney-infinity-pc-1358282988-025.0_cinema_640.0.jpg Pirates Play Set Intro.jpg|Jack rowing the Dinghy in the intro to the play set. Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-Play-Set3.jpg Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-Play-Set4.jpg Barbossa3.jpg|Barbossa on the Pirate Ship with a cannon. Crystal-jacksparrow.jpg|Crystal Jack Sparrow battling Davy Jone's crew. Disney Infinity Pirates of the Caribbean 2.jpg Disney Infinity Pirates of the Caribbean 3.jpg Disney Infinity Pirates of the Caribbean 4.jpg Disney Infinity Pirates of the Caribbean 5.jpg Disney Infinity Pirates of the Caribbean 6.jpg Disney Infinity Pirates of the Caribbean 7.jpg Disney Infinity Pirates of the Caribbean 8.jpg Soulcollector.jpg|Davy Jones in the play set. POTC Playables.jpg Jack vs. Maccus.jpg Maxresdefault-21.jpg|Davy Jones and Maccus in the play set. Jones and his Treasure.png Jones on a ship.jpg Inhis locker.jpeg|Davy Jones in the play set. Disney Infinity Pirates Boat.png|Barbossa in a Dinghy in the play set. ship customization.png|A pirate ship being customized Videos File:DISNEY INFINITY Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set Trailer File:DISNEY_INFINITY_Pirates_Of_The_Caribbean_Playset_Walkthrough_قراصنة_الكريبي File:Vla_Plays_Disney_Infinity_-_Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_Gameplay_HD File:DISNEY INFINITY Captain Jack Sparrow File:Disney_Infinity_-_Captain_Jack_Sparrow_Character_Gameplay_-_Series_1 File:DISNEY INFINITY Barbossa File:Disney_Infinity_-_Hector_Barbossa_Character_Gameplay_-_Series_1 File:DISNEY INFINITY Davy Jones File:Disney_Infinity_-_Davy_Jones_Character_Gameplay_-_Series_1 Disney Infinity Walkthrough - Pirates of the Carribean De Next Piece Awaits Ye|De Next Piece Awaits Ye Walkthrough Disney Infinity Walkthrough - Pirates of the Carribean Dere Are More Pieces!|Dere Are More Pieces Walkthrough Disney Infinity Walkthrough - Pirates of the Carribean Help Me An' I Help You|Help Me An' I Help You walkthrough Disney Infinity Walkthrough - Pirates of the Carribean Find Tia Dalma|Find Tia Dalma walkthrough Disney Infinity Walkthrough - Pirates of the Carribean What's Our Heading?|What's Our Heading? walkthrough Disney Infinity Walkthrough - Pirates of the Carribean De First Piece O' De Bane|De First Piece O' De Bane walkthrough Disney Infinity Walkthrough - Pirates of the Carribean Demon's Cape sounds Invitin'|Demon's Cape sounds Invitin' walkthrough Category:Galleries